Whirlwind
by niklovr
Summary: With a painful break up, an unexpected abduction, and a surprising sibling Evangeline Williamson still has time to be swept off her feet by Kevin Buchanan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evangeline Williamson rushed from the police plaza as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. Tears threatened to blind her hasty getaway. Her throat ached from the effort of holding the sobs at bay. She pressed a hand to her chest to ease the sudden hollow sensation that overtook her.

Telling John McBain goodbye had been the hardest thing she had to face since her father's death. Then, she had relied on her family to see her through the sorrow of his passing. This time around, she knew she'd have to face the heartbreak alone. Nora, her only true friend in Llanview, was knee deep in her own problems. Evangeline couldn't see herself dumping on her. John's younger brother, Michael, was also a good friend, but after witnessing his interchange with Natalie at the hospital, Evangeline couldn't bring herself to confide in him. Besides, seeing him again would only remind her of her failed relationship with John.

_Failure! _

Her escape lost steam at Angel Square. She fell onto a bench as the single word tortured her. The one time she gave someone her love and it backfired on her. She trusted John. How could he not understand how deep that went? This wasn't his first relationship. He had to know what the implication of those three words meant to a woman. But not just any woman. To her! Dammit, she gave him everything he asked for and more. Why was it so hard for him to return the favor?

_Because he doesn't love you. _

The silent voice screamed the words she had never wanted to face. Sobs rose from low in her belly and overtook her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she surrendered and cried.

Kevin Buchanan came to the harsh truth by accident. He rarely examined himself or his motives. The ends justified the means and all that jazz. But his grandfather's recent disappearance caused him to rethink everything that happened over the past year.

Things had never been right with Kelly. Maybe some of it came from her background. Cramer women were notorious for wrecking havoc on their men's lives. Or maybe there was always the underlying guilt that she had been his younger brother's wife. That alone should have stopped him from taking things further.

But he hadn't listened to that little voice in the back of his head. The warning had been loud and clear. He simply chose to ignore it.

Things changed, though. Asa played tit for tat and fled. The old man had a reckless streak a mile long. While Kevin admired him, he could no longer emulate him. So, he called things off with Kelly. Her stunned expression almost made him change his mind.

Then, that little voice warned him and he heeded its cry.

The walk through Angel Square was supposed to clear his head. This time of day, the area was quiet. His need for solitude had to be fed. Soon, his mother and the rest of the family would wonder what happened with Kelly. He had to be ready when that time came.

Heels clicked along the cobblestone. The person moved at a frantic, agitated pace. He stood still behind the angel statue, trapped. A strong sensation of sadness and disappointment swept over him. He considered remaining hidden, but again that voice nagged him and egged him out into the open.

She sat huddled over. Dark, glossy hair hid her face, but he easily recognized her. Evangeline Williamson. _Dear God, what happened?_

He moved slowly, not wanting to startle her. Stopping a foot from her, he cleared his throat. "We have to stop meeting like this."

She sat up quickly. Her hands moved to dry her face and smooth her hair. "What?"

"Nothing," he murmured. "Bad joke. Are you okay?" Upon her stricken look, he added, "Forget I said that. What can I do?"

Her dark, wary eyes flashed. She bristled. "I don't want anything."

"I know," he said quietly. "You're a tough girl. You don't need anyone."

"Is that what you think?" Her hands balled into fists in her lap. She looked ready to pounce.

"I'm saying everything wrong tonight. Can we start over?"

"I wish I could," she said. She straightened her back and looked toward the angel statue. "I remember coming here with you at Christmas. I should have listened to my heart then. Six months...wasted."

Her voice shook at the end. He joined her on the bench without waiting for an invitation. Wanting to touch her but knowing better, he draped his arm along the back. "It's none of my business and I won't be surprise when you tell me so, but does this have anything to do with my sister and her misguided affection for your boyfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend," Evangeline announced. She glanced at her watch. "As of forty-five minutes and thirty seconds ago. Wait, make that thirty-one seconds."

His mouth tightened. "Natalie strikes again."

"Please, don't say her name. If I hear it again, I may lose my lunch." She leaned back against the bench and pressed her hand to her throat. In a tiny whisper, she said, "I may lose it anyway. I'm not good at this. I'm sorry, Kevin. I'm not at my best right now."

"You're fine," he said. Taking a chance, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. You looked happy with him."

She bit her bottom lip and said in a choked voice, "Looks are deceiving."

Sudden tears overtook her. On instinct, he pulled her roughly into his arms and held her as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have there been any leads on the Killing Club case?" Michael stopped short and glared at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you? You look like shit."

"Don't start, Mikey." John lurched from his desk to find solace in his coffee machine. He poured the thick brew into his Eagles mug. He took a big gulp. The coffee tasted like sludge, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now.

"Are you sick?"

As usual, his younger brother ignored his warning. Michael reached out to touch John's forehead. John jerked back. Coffee spilled everywhere.

"See what you made me do!" John's shout shook the windows.

Michael moved into action. He shoved napkins into John's hands and worked to dry him off. "At least it wasn't fresh. You could have been badly burned."

"No thanks to you."

"Now, wait a minute—"

The door burst open. Flaming red hair framed an ashen face. Her blue eyes rounded like saucers and John realized that Natalie was the last person he wanted to see. Ever.

"What happened?"

"Get out."

Hurt flickered across her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Her hesitation gave John enough time to storm across the room and close the door in her face. At the last second, he resisted the urge to slam it.

"What's going on, John?"

"Do you want to be next?" he quipped. Coming in to work had been a mistake. Staying at home only reminded him of who wasn't there. Shit! How had his life gotten this screwed up?

"I want answers." Michael pointed at John's wet shirt. "You'd better take that off before you get sick. Do you still keep a change of clothes here?"

"There's something in my bottom drawer." He ran a hand through his hair and moved to the window. Sunlight beamed through and mocked him. Hell, everything mocked him. Even chirping birds.

Michael thrust a wrinkled shirt at him. While John dressed, Michael perched at the edge of his desk and picked up the framed photo of John and Evangeline. "I bet my stethoscope your mood has something to do with her. Will you tell me what happened or should I guess?"

"Give it your best shot." He turned to face the window because he was unwilling to face the truth in his brother's eyes.

"You two broke up—"

"She broke up with me."

"Because of Natalie."

He folded his arms across his chest. Across the street, children played in the park. Their peels of joy pierced his heart. He was almost that carefree with Evangeline. But she was gone.

"It was Natalie." Michael cursed under his breath. "Dammit, John, I warned you. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"It wouldn't have mattered." John turned from the window. Avoiding his brother's watchful gaze, he sat and shuffled papers on his desk. "I take it you haven't seen her."

"Not the last couple of days. If I had known... She loves you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Damn you, John. How can you be so cold? Evangeline is a good woman."

"And she deserves someone who will give her what I can't."

"No," Michael bit out. "What you won't."

- - -

The shock in Evangeline's eyes when he entered her office didn't surprise Kevin. After crying in his arms and allowing him to take her home, she quickly pushed him out the door. The prompt resetting of boundaries didn't offend. The tough girl with the marshmallow heart intrigued him.

"Hi." She quickly recovered with a bright smile. "Come in."

He handed her a box of pastries and a cup of coffee he bought at the coffeehouse at the end of the block.

"Thanks," she said. "You shouldn't have."

"Croissants should never be eaten alone. Have you had breakfast?"

A shadow crossed her face. She turned away. "No. I hadn't thought about it."

"I thought so," he said. "It's easy to forget about food when you're dealing..."

She gave him a sharp look. "Kevin, I wasn't in a good place the other night and while I appreciate everything, now is not a good time for...for..."

"Is friendship off limits?" he asked. He stared down into her chocolate brown eyes. Damn, she was so beautiful. He'd always noticed but circumstances dictated that he kept his distance. He didn't want to do that anymore.

"If that's all it is."

"I don't want to be the rebound guy," he said, honestly. "I won't lie to you either. I'm interested, Evangeline, very interested. But I know that you don't need that right now. So, yeah. Until you're ready, friendship is all this is."

A sudden smile curved her full, sensuous mouth. The way her eyes lit up made his knees weak. He landed on the chair to keep from falling flat on his ass.

"Make yourself at home!" she said with a laugh.

"I don't mind if I do. Eat up."

She reached into the box and pulled out a flaky roll. "Where's your coffee?"

"I only have two hands."

A wicked gleam burned a hold straight through him as she said, "That's good to know."

They spent the next few minutes making small talk and eating. Neither of them mentioned John or anything about the pain of heartbreak. Kevin relaxed and enjoyed every second of their impromptu date.

When she took a call, he sat back and admired her office. He hadn't been there since she represented Asa at the mental competency hearing. Evangeline Williamson exuded style and class. And the way she frowned as she concentrated on her phone conversation was adorable. John McBain was a fool to let her get away.

She hung up the phone and immediately apologized.

"Don't worry. It sounded important."

"You tell me. One of your reporters at the Banner wants to interview me."

He grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"Oh, yeah! As if you didn't know."

"The Woman of the Year. How could I forget? Do you have an escort?"

Uncertainty flickered across her face. She looked away for a moment. When her gaze locked with his again, she said, "Friends, right?"

_For now._

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded. "Well?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't get it," Evangeline said, watching Kevin closely. All night, a secret smile played at the corners of his mouth. She tried to get him to spill, but he'd only shrug and his smile would deepen. "Why are we coming to the Palace?"

"To get a drink," he said. "I happen to know for a fact that they have the best stocked bar in Llanview."

He parked the car and moved with confidence to open her door. As if they'd practiced this for years, he took her hand and helped her from the car. The valet appeared, took Kevin's keys and gave him a claim ticket. The grip on her hand tightened for a brief moment as he smiled and said, "Shall we?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something?"

He laughed as they stepped inside. "Are you always so suspicious? Tonight is your night. I can't remember a better Woman of the Year ceremony or a person more worthy. _The Banner_ will quote your speech word for word. I'll see to that myself."

The heat of a blush crept up her neck and flooded her cheeks. "You do flattery very well, Mr. Buchanan."

"I'm only telling the truth, Ms. Williamson."

As they neared the bar, he released her and pressed his hand to the small of her back. She expected them to head toward the small dark alcove of the bar. Instead, he steered her toward the restaurant.

"I thought we were getting a drink."

He smiled a mega-watt smile that made her knees quake. "All in due time. Let's see what they have in there."

"Tables...chairs..."

He laughed. "Very funny. Come on."

A split second before they entered the restaurant, Evangeline inhaled a sharp breath. Obviously, he planned a surprise for her. She couldn't fathom what it could be.

Then, they were inside. Friends and family greeted her with a loud cheer.

"Surprise!"

"What in the world?" Sudden tears of joy filled her eyes. She tried to blink them away as she turned on Kevin. "You did this."

He beamed. "Guilty as charge."

"Why?" she asked. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother, uncle and cousin approach. They had attended the Woman of Year ceremony. They were in on the surprise, too. The outpouring of love brought fresh tears to her eyes. A couple rolled down her cheek.

Kevin gently brushed the tears away. "Because you deserve this. I told you before. Tonight is yours."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." His dark eyes stared at her as if there was no one else in the world. "Just enjoy yourself. I'll be right back with our drinks."

Before she could stop him, he was gone. Her mother swept her into a warm hug. Uncle Clay and her cousin Henry quickly followed suit. She returned their embraces and basked in their approval.

"I like him," her mother said.

"Who?" Evangeline asked, still feeling a little overwhelmed by the night and the surprise party.

"Kevin Buchanan," Uncle Clay said. "He has a lot going for him."

She pressed a hand to her temple. "Please, don't go there."

"Uncle Clay has a point," Henry said. "He had a limo waiting for us at the airport and would have booked us a suite upstairs if we didn't already have one."

"The party was all his idea. He said he wanted you to fully enjoy your night because you deserve it," her mother added. "I like a man who's not afraid to show his true intentions."

Evangeline frowned. "Mama, please."

Lisa looked at the other two men. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Uncle Clay looked ready to protest, but Henry grabbed his arm. "We'll be right over there."

After they left, Lisa pulled Evangeline onto the patio where they could have some privacy. "I didn't want to say this in front of them."

"I wish you wouldn't say anything at all."

Evangeline knew where her mother was going with this conversation. The run-in with John at her apartment and later at the ceremony had left her mother on the warpath. She regretted ever confiding to her mother about John's inability to say the three most important words in a committed relationship almost as much as she regretted John's inability.

"The way Kevin is treating you is the way a man is supposed to treat a woman," Lisa said without preamble. "He's attentive. My God, I don't think he's looked at anyone else all night. Every time I glanced at him, his eyes were on you."

"He's being nice. We're friends."

"There could be more."

Evangeline's mouth dropped. "Who says I want more? John and I broke up only a few days ago. Mama, I'm not ready for more. Kevin knows that and respects it. I wish you would. Please, don't fill Uncle Clay and Henry's heads with visions of matrimony with Buchanan Enterprises. Please."

"I won't," Lisa said. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then give me time to heal." Evangeline swallowed a deep breath. "I can't do this overnight. I know you don't approve of John, but I love him. Still."

"The first step to getting over him is wanting to," her mother said. "Here comes Kevin. I'll leave you alone."

She breezed past Kevin who looked from mother to daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. She likes you. I'm not sure if she's fond of me right now."

He gave her a half smile. "Mothers usually love us no matter what. Here's your martini, dirty with three olives."

"Just the way I like it."

He pulled out a chair. After she sat, he moved onto a seat beside her. "It's a nice night to sit outside."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it," she said. "I appreciate this recovery time. My mother can be very persistent and extremely opinionated."

He reached out and patted her hand. "You look a little shell shocked. I probably should have warned you."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." Her gaze was drawn to their hands. He hadn't removed his and she surprisingly didn't want him to. "I'm enjoying this. You make a good last minute escort."

"I aim to please," he said with a shrug.

"How did you know who to invite? Did you swipe my address book?"

"You have a great assistant. She was more than helpful." He lightly ran his thumb along the back of her hand. "I hope you don't mind my enlisting her help."

Tingles rippled through her from his tiny caresses. She ignored the immediate physical response. There was no way she was ready to move ahead this fast. He probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing. If she moved her hand, she'd look like an idiot.

"No, I just can't believe the effort." She chewed on an olive. "You did a lot in a short amount of time."

"I was strongly motivated." He leaned forward as if he wanted to say more, but then he grew still and stared. His eyes narrowed. "Do you know that girl?"

"Where?" She shifted to look over her shoulder. The subtle movement separated their hands. She immediately felt the loss of his touch. "Who?"

"The one in the black dress," he said. "She keeps looking out here. Should I invite her to join us?"

"Sure."

Evangeline admired the graceful ease that propelled Kevin through the crowd and straight to the young woman. The girl seemed surprised but relaxed as Kevin kept talking to her. As she turned and fully faced Evangeline, the young woman reminded Evangeline of someone but she couldn't remember exactly who.

After a swift maneuver through the crowd, Kevin brought the girl to their table. He hovered at the entryway. His presence was reassuring.

"Hi, I'm Evangeline Williamson." She smiled up at the stranger. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The young woman clutched the back of the chair. Her eyes were bright with unreadable emotions. "I'm Layla Williamson."

"Wow, imagine that," Evangeline said. "I wonder if we're related."

"We are," Layla said, her face evolving into a mask of smug satisfaction. "I'm the sister you never knew about. So, Woman of the Year, are you gonna welcome me to the family, or what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The young woman stared daggers at Evangeline.

Tension crackled the air. Kevin moved quickly. "Okay, that's enough. Leave now before I call security to escort you out."

The stranger folded her arms across her chest. "Believe me. You don't want to do that."

Kevin thrived on challenge. Blood pumped wildly in his veins. "Maybe not. I'd rather do it myself."

He reached out to grab her. She sidestepped him.

"Don't touch me!"

"This is a private party and you weren't invited—"

"Kevin, stop." Evangeline moved to him and rested her hand on his forearm. "My mother is here. I don't want to cause a scene."

"Oh, I thought I saw Lisa," Layla said. "Is Clay here, too? I guess I should call him Uncle Clay, but I've never been big on formality."

"Don't talk about my family like you know them," Evangeline snapped.

"Lisa's not related to me, but Clay is our father's brother—"

"Stop it," Evangeline said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what game you're playing or what you want, but it won't work."

"Game?" Layla claimed the seat Evangeline vacated and plopped down. She raised the martini to her lips and sipped. "Mmm...dirty. Just the way I like it."

"Okay," he said, stepping free of Evangeline's grasp. "That's enough."

Layla looked at Evangeline. "What? You're not jumping to my defense this time? Look, I'm not lying. I don't have a reason to lie. I actually thought you knew by now. I've known since I was ten."

"I don't believe you," Evangeline said in a hoarse voice. "My father would never... He and my mother had a solid marriage for a lot of years."

"So, basically, Lisa never told you."

"Stop saying my mother's name!"

"That's what I always call her. I'm not about to change now." She took another sip of the martini. "Lisa and Clay know all about me. If you don't believe me, ask them."

Kevin turned to Evangeline. The shell-shocked look in her brown eyes knocked the wind out of him. He always thought of her as cool and calm under pressure. Right now, she looked ready to shatter into a million pieces. He took her hand and squeezed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I can bring your family out here or I can have her thrown out. It's up to you."

Unshed tears pooled in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled. "I need a minute. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He couldn't imagine her processing something like this alone.

She gave him a faint smile. "I need to be alone right now. Don't worry. I won't be gone long."

A moment later, she turned and disappeared into the party. He watched her until she exited the restaurant. Then he gave Layla his full attention.

"Okay, it's just the two of us. What's your scam?"

She finished the martini and leaned back against the chair. "No scam. I'm legit. Give me a test and I'll pass it...DNA...lie detector. Anything. I have the goods. My mother didn't lie and I have a birth certificate to prove it."

"Birth certificates can be forged," he said.

"Not DNA."

The cocky tilt of her head almost had him believing her. "You're very sure of yourself."

"I have every right to be." She crossed her long, slender legs and openly appraised him from head to toe. "So what are you? Her pal, bed buddy, or what?"

He stiffened. "None of your business."

"Ooh, protective." She grinned. "I like that."

"Kevin, where did Evangeline..." Lisa Williamson's question came to an abrupt halt the moment she saw Layla. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my big sister." Layla shrugged. "I'm not sure if she was happy to see me."

"You spoke to her?"

"It's her big night. She should share it with family. Even with illegitimate bast—"

"Where is she?" Lisa gripped Kevin's arm in a vice. "Where is my daughter?"

"She went out to get some air." He glanced at his watch. "She should be back by now. I'll get her." He jutted his chin toward Layla. "Do you want me to call security?"

Lisa fixed the young woman with a hard look. "No, I'll take care of her myself."

Kevin gave Layla one final look. He wouldn't want to be her shoes right now. "I'll keep Evangeline inside until you're done."

"Thanks, Kevin."

He stepped into the party. Familiar faces seemed to be enjoying themselves. He quickly scanned the crowd, but a tall, mahogany beauty eluded him. Pushing through the mass of people, he reached the lobby. A few people milled about. He spotted Nora and went to her.

"Hi, Kevin," his former aunt said. "You look lost."

"I'm looking for Evangeline. Have you seen her?"

"The last time I saw her she was on the patio with you."

"Can you check the ladies' room?"

Nora narrowed her gaze on him. "What's going on?"

"I'd rather not say," he replied. "Can you look for me? Please."

"Of course." Nora left. She returned a few minutes later. A frown darkened her expression. "I found her purse in the corner on the floor." She held the small, sparkly bag in her hands. "Evangeline wouldn't just leave this lying around. Everything is inside. Her wallet, keys, and cell phone."

"She was upset," he said softly, mostly to himself, "but not out of it."

"Kevin, you're scaring me. Tell me what you know."

"I can't," he said. "Look, I'll check the parking lot. I don't want to scare her family, but can you look around? If you find her, call my cell. You know the number."

Nora's face paled. "Maybe she just stepped outside."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evangeline woke up disoriented. Her head felt thick and heavy. A dull ache spread from the base of her neck to her forehead. Pulling herself into a sitting position required effort, but she managed to do it without losing her lunch. Clutching her head and stomach to ease a wave of dizziness, she leaned back against the wall and observed her surroundings.

The room was dark. Light filtered through the wooden walls. She took a quick breath. The scent of mildew and musk assailed her senses. Fear swept through her. What was this place? How did she get here? Was this a garish nightmare or sick reality? She choked on a sob and rose to her feet.

"Evangeline?"

The familiar voice came just a few feet from her. She frowned. It couldn't be.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, it's me. I woke up a few minutes ago. I found you lying here, too." The younger woman crawled toward her. Her clothes looked dirty and wrinkled. Smudgy streaks created a trail from her eyes down her cheeks. Clumps of dirt and straw clung to her flaming red hair. "I don't know what's going on."

Natalie's appearance prompted Evangeline to wonder about her own. She ran her hands over her hair and brushed out dirt and straw. Her black evening dress was covered in dust but thankfully free of rips and tears. Her Jimmy Choo black pumps were still attached to her feet. She considered standing; feeling sick to her stomach, she thought better of it.

"Do you know where we are?"

The other woman rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to can the attitude," Evangeline snapped. "From the looks of it, fighting is wasted energy."

"I don't know." Natalie rose to her feet. She leaned against the wall, heaved a loud sigh and pressed her hand against her forehead. "This feels likes the mother of all hangovers."

"How many beers did you drown at Rodi's?"

"None," Natalie muttered.

"Then it's probably chloroform because I feel like crap, too."

"You look like you spent the night sipping champagne," Natalie said with a smirk. "I'm sorry. That was snide."

"It's not like I don't expect it." Evangeline used the wall to help her stand. Her head protested with intensified throbbing. She winced and managed to swallow an expletive. "I think I spent the night here. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' room at the Palace. Everything is blank after that. Until now. What time is it? I didn't wear a watch tonight."

"I never wear one," Natalie said. "I'll see what my cell says."

Her purse! Evangeline kicked the ground around her. If she returned to the floor, she'd stay down there. Right now, she needed to gather her wits and focus on the problem and finding a solution. "I had a purse, but I don't feel it or see it."

Natalie patted her pockets. "My cell is gone. I remember talking to Rex. He had this idea to...um, never mind."

Evangeline could just imagine what Rex's plan involved. He was a staunch supporter of Natalie hooking her claws into John. No doubt his plan had something to do with that. If so, Evangeline couldn't care less. She had more important concerns than John McBain.

"They should be missing us by now. If John knows we've disappeared—"

"I'm not waiting around for a hero to come breaking down the door," Evangeline said. "How do you expect them to know where we are when we don't even know ourselves?"

"There could be a ransom."

Evangeline couldn't believe the girl's lack of maturity. "Are you serious? A ransom? To our families? Who would kidnap the both of us together? For what purpose?"

"My family has money."

"Mine does okay, but we're not rich. No, Natalie, this is not about ransoms or money. We were grabbed for another reason." Evangeline shuddered as her brain worked on overdrive. "I think it has something to do with John, but I don't know what or why."

- - -

Kevin called in the security team at Buchanan Enterprises to join the search for Evangeline. When John McBain showed up feigning concern and determination, Kevin walked away. Just seeing the detective made Kevin want to punch the other man's lights out. Somehow, Kevin knew that John was involved with Evangeline's disappearance. He planned to wait for proof before he confronted the former Fed.

He spent the night searching for his beautiful date. Nora and Evangeline's family wanted to join him. He told him to wait for news. If Evangeline called, they needed to be available to answer. For awhile that worked to keep them at bay. When morning came, he hated knowing that he had nothing new to report. Llanview wasn't as large as Philadelphia. Where could Evangeline be?

Fresh clothes and steaming coffee beckoned to him as the sun began to rise. He went home and showered. As he toweled off, his cell phone rang. He whispered a quick prayer for good news before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Kevin, this is Nora."

He dropped the towel and stepped into boxers and jeans. "Hi, Nora. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. You sound awful. Were you out all night?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing," he answered, sitting at the foot of his bed. "I searched everywhere. It's like she vanished. Has there been any news?"

"Have you spoken to Vicki or Bo?" she asked.

"No. I was out all night. Why? Is Mom okay?"

"Well, her heart is fine, if that's what you're asking." Nora paused before adding, "No one knows where Natalie is. They're afraid she's disappeared, too."

"Yeah, right," Kevin muttered. "She's up to one of her tricks. She knows that McBain is looking for Evangeline so she's making him have to choose between them. Well, McBain can look for Natalie and encourage her childish games. I'll take care of Evangeline."

"Kevin, they think it's for real—"

"Who does?" he bit out. "McBain? Of course, he would. I've watched the sick relationship he and my sister have formed. She gets into trouble and he bails her out. It's a silly little cycle. I'm glad Evangeline had the good sense to dump him before he dragged her into it. Look, Nora, I need to check in with the guys I have looking for her. I'll talk to you later."

"What should I tell her family? Her mother is worried sick."

"Tell Lisa that I won't stop until I find her daughter."

- - -

"Maybe you don't have anyone to look for you, but I know someone's looking for me. My entire family won't rest until I'm found!" Natalie stormed to a darkened corner and made a dramatic show of giving Evangeline her back.

A thousand retorts lingered on the tip of Evangeline's tongue. Restraint kept her from hurling them at the other woman. It was pointless to argue or even sink to her level. Losing control of her emotions sent her to the ladies' room and right to her abductor's clutches. She wouldn't be so foolish again.

For a split second, she thought about Layla. What if her accusations were true? What if Evangeline's first and only real hero was a cheat? What if her Daddy lied when he called her his one and only little princess?

Her throat tightened.

No! I won't cry about it. I have to get out of here first. That's the only thing that matters.

She rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes and moved around the room. Four windows were boarded shut. She checked for loose boards and found none. The space seemed to lack a door. But there had to be a way in and out. Sooner or later, their captor would come back. Evangeline planned to be ready when he did.

She grabbed an old, tattered blanket from the floor. After ripping it into shreds, she wrapped the pieces around her fist and began pounding the walls.

"What are you doing?" Natalie shouted. "You'll make him come back!"

"Or I'll make someone find us. Don't just stand there! Help me. There has to be a way out of here!"

Natalie slowly bound her hands with the pieces of fabric. She claimed a space a few feet away from Evangeline and started to make some noise.

"Just so you know," Evangeline said, hitting the wood with all her might, "I have family who'd stop at nothing to find me. I've never had to test their love. I know it's there. Don't ever doubt them again."

"I was just—"

"No!" Evangeline said, pausing a moment for emphasis. "I know exactly what you were doing. I won't allow it anymore."

Then, she returned to hitting the walls and screaming for help until her throat hurt.

- - -

"You're interfering with an investigation and I won't allow it."

Kevin's hands balled into fists. He glanced once at his uncle Bo before turning to face John. "You have no authority over me."

"I'll lock you in a cell and throw away the key," John said.

"Try it and I'll have your badge."

John made a move. Bo quickly stepped between them. "Enough!" the police commissioner bellowed. "That's it for both of you. Keep it up and I'll lock you both in a cell. Together!"

"Bo, you'd better clue him in," Kevin said. "He thinks he's Superman."

"Your nephew believes that money will get him anything he wants."

"It can give me the resources to find Evangeline," Kevin said. "She's been missing forty-eight hours, or haven't you noticed?"

Angry splotches of red colored the detective's face. Kevin only felt a moment's gratification in hitting McBain where it hurt. Just as quickly as it came, the sweet revenge transformed into frustration. Forty-eight hours gone. Where could Evangeline be? Was she hurt? She was tough, but even this situation warranted fear. He knew because each passing hour terrified him. He promised her family he'd find her. He didn't want to lie them or himself.

"That's enough, Kevin," Bo said in a deadly quiet tone. "Bickering won't bring them back."

"Them?" Kevin repeated. "You can't honestly believe Natalie is in trouble. She did this on purpose!"

"That's sick," John said.

Kevin fixed narrowed eyes on him. "What's sick is that you know I'm right. I know for a fact that Rex told you about the little scheme he and my little sister cooked up. They'd pretend that the Killing Club Killer went after her. Then you'd go running to save her and she'd prove that your love was true. Or some kind of bullshit, nonsense like that."

Bo's jaw dropped. "John, is that true?"

"Some of it, but it's not true now."

"Why not?" Kevin asked. "How do you know she's not out there somewhere planning a big romantic rescue for the two of you?" Kevin grabbed Bo's arm. "He should be off the case. Let him go and play house with Natalie. He doesn't give a damn about Evangeline."

"That's not true!"

"You hurt her, you lousy sonuvabitch—"

John's fist plowed into Kevin's mouth before he could finish his tirade. His quick reflexes kicked in and he responded with a hard punch to John's gut. Kevin was ready to dive in for more when once again, Bo stopped them.

"You're even now."

"Excuse me, Commissioner." Eddie, one of the uniformed officers, stepped inside Bo's office. "Mrs. Williamson and Evangeline's uncle are here. Someone slid this note under the door at Evangeline's apartment."

Kevin peered over Bo's shoulder as he removed the paper from the plastic protective covering. "It's addressed to McBain."

"Let me see." John held out his hand.

Bo shook his head. "If it was really meant for you, it would have been delivered to you. Eddie, please, make sure Mrs. Williamson waits. I need to speak with her. How long ago did she get it?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"What does it say, Bo?" The suspense was getting to Kevin. His adrenaline pumped at a frenetic pace. First punching John and now this. He was almost ready to explode.

"'Two's company. Three is a crowd. Find the girls as they scream out loud. Tick tock. Time is running out, Lover Boy. Make your choice soon or they'll both go BOOM!'"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is sick," Natalie muttered. "I can't believe you're going through with it."

Evangeline counted to ten before she answered. Natalie's constant whining grated on her nerves. They were in a no-win situation. Believing John would save them at the last moment was a child's fairy tale. Their only way out was to believe in themselves.

"It's sick, but it's what _he_ wants." Evangeline slid the pleated skirt over her trim hips and pulled the matching sweater over her head. "Hurry up before he gets back."

"I'm not doing it." Natalie shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Evangeline put her sock covered feet inside the white Keds. As she tied the shoelaces, she added, "You always do. He wants us both in these stupid cheerleader uniforms. He made that clear before he left. God knows what he'll do if we don't comply. But you don't give a damn about the consequences. You can't ever see beyond what you want."

"Shut up!"

In a flurry of movement, Evangeline grabbed the uniform left for Natalie and slammed the outfit into the other woman's chest. "No, you shut up and put the damn clothes on! NOW!"

Natalie jumped into action. Without any further protests, she changed into the cheerleader uniform. Per their captor's sick sense of humor, their outfits showed allegiance to two separate teams. Evangeline didn't miss the irony of that. If any women were on two different worlds, it was she and Natalie. The younger woman lived in a bubble. Nothing else seemed to matter except what she wanted. She didn't give a damn about who was hurt in the process as long as she was happy in the end. The sad part was that Natalie didn't have a clue. No one ever found true happiness at the expense of others.

"Okay, your highness, I'm in the suit, what now?"

Evangeline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm not your enemy. We're in this thing together. Let's leave the childish name-calling until we're out of this mess."

"How dare you call me childish?"

"Natalie, please!" Blood pounded Evangeline's forehead. She rubbed her temple. God, her head hurt. When would this end?

"Your head hurts, too?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Yours?"

"It hasn't stopped. I don't know what he used to knock us out."

"Probably chloroform. I researched it for a case. One of the side effects is a headache. I had no idea the pain would last for days." Evangeline moved to an upturned crate and sat. "I wonder what he has planned next. We have to be ready. If an opportunity comes, we have to take it."

A few minutes later, the door opened. The man, wearing a hooded mask, entered the room. He threw hoods at them while waving a gun with his other hand. His voice sounded distorted as he gave his next instructions. "Put the hoods on over your heads."

"But—"

"Do it," Evangeline snapped, cutting Natalie off.

"Listen to the attorney." Their captor laughed softly as Natalie scowled. "Aw, the poor little rich girl doesn't get her way. Buck up. Your time is coming. You may get what you want. If you're willing to claim your stake."

- - -

"Are you sure about this, Dad?"

Kevin ignored the warning in Duke's voice. Sure, Bo didn't want them trailing John, but Kevin was desperate. His gut instinct told him that McBain was the root of Evangeline's disappearance. Following the detective should lead him directly to his missing friend. Nothing, not even his son's apprehension would keep Kevin from finding Evangeline.

"I can let you out at the next red light," Kevin said, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Just say the word."

"I'm not leaving you," Duke said.

His son's statement of solidarity eased the tension in the car. Since Duke's return to Llanview, father and son had often been at odds. This recent turn in favor of a positive relationship was all Kevin ever wanted for them.

"Thanks, son."

They drove in companionable silence for awhile. In the quiet, Kevin wondered about Evangeline's fate. She tried many high profile criminal cases. Had someone retaliated out of jealousy? That idea didn't seem right. The letter to John was too personal. That had to be the angle! Someone had a personal vendetta again McBain and Evangeline was caught in the crossfire.

"He's slowing down."

Kevin eased off the accelerator. John had led them to the Love Community Center. The detective parked his car on the curb and raced inside. Kevin and Duke quickly followed suit.

The race led them straight to the gym. A flash of light blinded Kevin for a moment. He stopped short, and Duke plowed into him.

"Oh, my God! They're burning at the stake!" Duke cried. "That's sick."

Kevin blinked. Evangeline and Natalie were tied to two separate stakes on opposite sides of the room. Flames of orange, red and gold flickered from a pile of wood stacked just inches below their bound feet. Gags prevent both women from screaming aloud. John stood in the middle, as if torn between whom to rescue first.

Kevin didn't hesitate. "Duke find a fire extinguisher and call 9-1-1!"

While Duke took off for the extinguisher, Kevin shoved past John. In a leap of faith, he jumped over the flames and freed Evangeline in record speed. Heat scorched his arms and his hands. The soles of his shoes burned like molten lava. He ignored it all as he carried Evangeline to safety. From the corner of his eye, he saw John carry Natalie off.

"Take slow, deep breaths." Kevin pulled the gag from Evangeline's mouth and quickly untied her arms and legs.

Her shoulders shook as she inhaled. A series of coughs overtook her. Then, tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to speak but her voice was hoarse. "Kevin..."

"Ssh." He smoothed hair from her cheeks. "Take it easy. You don't have to talk. Just focus on breathing."

She glanced past him. Fresh tears filled her eyes. He didn't have to turn around to know why. Gently, he pulled her into the circle of his arms. She clung to him and he rocked her back and forth.

"Don't think about them. You're with me and you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

title Whirlwind by niklovr /title 

Chapter 7 br p 

Evangeline awakened to the vibrant fragrance of roses, lilies and tulips. Thankfully, the floral scent overpowered the hospital's usual sterile odor. She released a yawn and pushed herself into a sitting position. br p 

"What are you doing?" br p 

The voice startled her. She shrank back against the bed. "Who's there?" br p 

"I'm sorry." Kevin moved into her line of vision. "I didn't want to wake you so I moved the chair back here." He brought the chair closer and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He took her hand, lightly stroking her fingers. "How did you sleep?" br p 

"I didn't dream," she said in a hoarse voice. Smoke from the fire had grated the inside of her throat. She swallowed hard and frowned. Her throat hurt. br p 

"Here's some water." He released her hand and filled a glass with water. "Drink it slowly." br p 

"Thanks." br p 

Smiling, he brushed her hair from her cheek. His gentle touch was comforting. She closed her eyes as the cool water slid down her throat. Kevin continued to caress her hair and cheek. br p 

"How's that?" he asked, quietly. br p 

"Nice." She opened her hands and placed the glass on the bedside table. "You don't have to take care of me." br p 

"I know. I want to." br p 

"Where's my mom?" br p 

"She's in a meeting with Dr. Wolek. They're discussing your health at length." br p 

"Oh, God." Evangeline could just imagine that conversation. Her mother was not a pushover. Once she got an idea about something, heaven help whoever tried to get in Lisa Williamson's way. "What about my health? Other than a scratchy throat, I feel fine." br p 

"She's making sure and I agree with her." br p 

"What about you?" She noticed the bandage on his right hand. "How bad is that?" br p 

"Nothing major." He shrugged. "Just a little burn. I'll be fine in a few days." br p 

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" br p 

"I have no idea. Maybe you're suspicious by nature." He tapped her nose with his index finger. "Seriously, I'm okay. I'm more concerned about you. I may as well tell you that the maniac is still on the loose. Bo assigned a guard to you and Natalie." br p 

A shudder rippled through her. "Do you think he'll come after me again?" br p 

"It's possible." He frowned. "I don't want to scare you, but having both you and Natalie rescued probably wasn't his game plan. He expected John to come alone. Duke and I followed John just in case." br p 

"John couldn't decide between us," she said softly. "You didn't hesitate. You came straight to me." br p 

"It wasn't a hard decision—" br p 

"Natalie's your sister. How could you choose me over her?" br p 

"Like I said, the decision was easy." br p 

"But—" br p 

He pressed a finger to her mouth. "No buts. While that bastard had you, I found out that Rex and Natalie cooked up a stupid scheme to have John 'rescue' her. For all I know, she could have been behind your abduction." br p 

"She wasn't. She was terrified. She had nothing to do with what happened to us." br p 

His mouth tightened. "That's a surprise, but it doesn't change what she and Rex planned." br p 

"Did John know?" br p 

Kevin nodded. "He knew." br p 

"And he still couldn't decide between us," she said, slowly digesting that information. "Our lives on the line and he can't choose me. What does that say?" br p 

"That he's an idiot and not worthy of you." br p 

She frowned. "You keep saying that." br p 

"Only because it's the truth. John isn't the man for you." br p 

- - - br p 

Following a narrow escape from a fiery death, Evangeline disappeared. Tracking her down proved to be as difficult as Layla's initial decision to make her existence known to the famed attorney. Layla learned the truth about her father and his other family at a very young age. The knowledge created a hole of longing inside. What was her half-sister like? Did their father love Evangeline more? Could the siblings one day be friends or would they always live their lives separately? br p 

Ultimately the questions became too much and the hole became too large. News about Evangeline's latest accolade planted a seed inside Layla. Maybe the time had come for the two sisters to meet. Once the seed took root, it was only a matter of time for the idea to grow and blossom. Layla bought a ticket for Llanview and didn't pause once to reconsider. br p 

Days of footwork and expert eavesdropping brought her to the outskirts of town. The Buchanan estate was vast. The scent of old money hit Layla the moment she pulled into the long, circular drive. From what she'd discovered, Kevin Buchanan invited Evangeline and Lisa into his grandfather's home to protect them from the Killing Club Killer. Layla guessed Kevin's true intent was the same as any other man interested in a woman. Sooner or later, he'd probably succeed and have her big sister right where he wanted her. In his bed. br p 

She parked her rental car just behind a thicket of bushes. Surprise always worked in her favor. She double checked her appearance in the reflection of the car's window. Long, dark brown tresses framed her creamy mocha complexion perfectly. Her attire, while not as uptight as Evangeline's, was classy enough to present her as a together sistah and not some deadbeat hoochie mama looking for a handout. Satisfied with her appearance, she slipped her handbag onto her shoulder and strutted the short distance to the front door. br p 

Her knock was quickly answered but she wasn't prepared for the man who greeted her. What the hell was her hot, Texan, one night stand doing in Llanview? br p 

"What are you doing here?" br p 

They asked the question in unison. br p 

He answered first. "I live here. How did you know I was here?" br p 

Her jaw dropped. "I'm not here because of you. Do you really live here? Who are you?" br p 

"Duke Buchanan," he said with a wide grin and heavy accent. "I never got your name." br p 

"Layla...Williamson." br p 

"Oh! You must be related to Evangeline." He stepped aside and opened the door wide enough for her to enter. "Come in...Layla. I like your name." br p 

"Thanks, Duke." She gave him a bright smile and stepped inside. A nice invitation and a gorgeous rich guy... Things were definitely looking up. br p 

a href"wind08.htm" Chapter 8 /a br p 

ISML TYPE"counter" 


	8. Chapter 8

title Whirlwind by niklovr /title 

Chapter 8 br p 

Evangeline powered on her laptop and silently counted to ten. By the time she reached eight, her mother's mouth was open. br p 

"Are you sure you should do that?" Lisa stood over Evangeline, poised to snatch the computer away if need be. br p 

"Mom, I'm fine. Checking e-mail isn't a danger to my health." br p 

"Dr. Wolek was clear that you shouldn't over exert yourself and that includes work!" br p 

"Between you and Kevin, I haven't had a chance to do any form of work. I called my office and my assistant wouldn't tell me anything. Which one of you threatened Dawn with bodily harm?" Evangeline asked. br p 

Lisa lifted her shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. br p 

Evangeline didn't buy her mother's innocent act, but decided to drop that subject in favor of something more personal and closer to home. br p 

"Tell me about Layla." br p 

Her mother froze. Her brown eyes turned glacial and her mouth thinned into a straight line. "There's nothing to tell." br p 

"Is she really Daddy's daughter?" br p 

"Yes." br p 

"Dear God," Evangeline murmured under her breath. Clifton Williamson was Evangeline's first hero. She measured all men according to his standards and most came up short. How had she been so wrong about her father? br p 

She sucked in a deep breath. "How long have you known?" br p 

"He told me the day she was born," her mother said. "I guess it didn't seem real until he saw the baby for himself." br p 

"How long ago was that?" Tears lodged in Evangeline's throat. br p 

"Twenty-two years and six months," Lisa stated in a hoarse voice. br p 

"You should have told me." Evangeline placed her laptop on the bed and stood. Cold prickled her flesh. She moved to the window. The rays from the sun failed to warm her. She wrapped her arms around herself. "She's known about me for years. I should have known about her, too! It wasn't fair, Mom. Why didn't someone tell me?" br p 

"Because we didn't know how." Lisa gently squeezed Evangeline's shoulder. "You were the apple of Clifton's eye and you adored him. Always a Daddy's girl. As hurt as I was by his affair, I couldn't take that from you." br p 

Evangeline blinked back tears. "And when he died?" br p 

"I still couldn't do it." br p 

Evangeline turned to acknowledge the pain in her mother's eyes. "Is that why you divorced?" br p 

"One of the reasons." Lisa took Evangeline's hands. "That's why I didn't want you with John McBain. A man who can't or won't fully love you isn't a man worth having. Please tell me it's really over between you two." br p 

- - - br p 

"Wow." Duke's beaming smile made Layla's heart pound. "How long has it been?" he asked. "A year?" br p 

"Closer to two," she said. Her wild phase came back to haunt her in many ways except for one. "A lot of time has passed. I'm surprised you remember me." br p 

"You're not an easy woman to forget." His gaze softened as did his voice. "Damn near impossible. What have you been doing since then?" br p 

"Oh, you know. This and that." Layla had no guilt about hedging. There were parts of her that were completely off limits. br p 

"You weren't much of a talker." br p 

She shrugged. "There wasn't much to talk about." br p 

She looked away. This conversation was getting too personal. "Um…about Evangeline." br p 

"Imagine that! You and Evangeline are sisters. You know, I almost see a resemblance. I'll let her know you're here." br p 

"Actually, I need you to do something else for me." Kevin appeared in the doorway. br p 

Layla didn't miss the animosity in the older man's eyes. Damn! She didn't have time for his Sir Galahad act. Too much was at stake. br p 

"Dad," Duke said, "I didn't hear you come in. This is Layla. She's Evangeline's sister." br p 

Kevin gave her a tight lipped smile that failed to reach his eyes. "Hello, Layla. I'm sure you won't mind if I have to borrow my son." br p 

She opted for nonchalance. "Of course not." br p 

"Excuse us," Duke said before following his father into the foyer. br p 

The sudden solitude gave Layla time to think. No way in hell would Kevin Buchanan let her near Evangeline. The protective gleam in his eyes spoke volumes. Dammit! She had to catch Evangeline alone. Their talk couldn't stand any more delays. br p 

"Whatever you're planning, forget about it." Kevin slipped back into the room as quietly as a panther. br p 

Layla ached to scratch his eyes out. "I'm not planning anything." br p 

"Liar." br p 

She bristled from his accurate accusation. br p 

"Evangeline is off limits and so is the rest of my family," he said. "You can show yourself out." br p 

"Yeah, I'll leave." She headed toward the door. "But this isn't the last you've seen of me. You or your precious Evangeline." br p 

- - - br p 

Kevin watched Layla's dramatic exit as he pulled his cell phone out. His private investigator answered on the first ring. br p 

"Mr. Buchanan, what can I do for you?" Ethan Bennett asked. br p 

"Her name is Layla. She may use Williamson as a surname. Find out everything you can about her, and I do mean i _everything_. /i " br p 

"I'm on it." br p 

"Get back to me as soon as you can." Kevin flipped his phone closed and slid it back into his pocket. br p 

"Kevin." br p 

He turned at the sound of John McBain's voice. Kevin frowned. "How did you get in?" br p 

"Nigel." br p 

Kevin's jaw tightened. "What do you want?" br p 

"I heard Evangeline's here." John's eyes narrowed. "I came to see her, not play twenty questions with you." br p 

"She's resting." br p 

"I won't take long." br p 

"It doesn't matter." br p 

"What's your problem, Buchanan?" br p 

"You," Kevin said through clenched teeth. "You're the problem. You waltz in here like she's waiting on the edge of her seat for you. Who do you think you are?" br p 

"I care about Ev--" br p 

"Hold it right there." Kevin's hands clenched into fists. "If hesitating when her life is at stake is how you show you care, she doesn't need you." br p 

"I guess you know all about her needs," John sneered. br p 

"Damn straight," Kevin said. "She needs a man who doesn't hesitate to put her first. She needs a real man who appreciates a real woman." br p 

John's eyes flashed with anger. "I didn't have a choice." br p 

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were with her for over a year. That should have counted for something." Kevin headed to the door. "Go back to your first choice. Evangeline will stay here with me, a man who'll choose her over everyone else every time." br p 

John's mouth dropped open. "You're in love with her." br p 

Kevin didn't respond. He didn't have to. Actions spoke louder than words, and McBain's treatment of Evangeline had already said more than enough. br p 

Seconds ticked away. Finally, John left. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and moved to the sofa. Footsteps sounded on the marble floor. He sat up straight, wondering how much she heard. br p 

"Is it true? Are you in love with me?" br p 

a href"09.htm" Next /a br p ISML TYPE"counter" 


	9. Chapter 9

title Whirlwind by niklovr /title 

Chapter 9 br p 

Layla paused in Angel Square to admire the stone statue. A spark of envy smacked her with surprising force. The neighborhood had its very own angel to watch over them. She wondered what happened to her protector. Did her bastard conception make her ineligible for an angelic guardian? br p 

Forget that. She didn't need an angel watching over her. She could handle any situation. All she ever needed was time and money. Unfortunately, time was starting to run out. br p 

She left the square and headed to the hotel around the block. Minus the crazy blonde who managed the place, the room and board wasn't too bad. Of course, nothing was as good as home. br p 

After making a quick call to check on things in Los Angeles, she kicked off her heels and was about to sit when a knock sounded at the door. br p 

"You have the wrong room!" she called out. br p 

"No, I don't, Layla. Open the door." br p 

Shit! How did he find her? br p 

"Layla, I'll break it down if I have to." br p 

She didn't doubt his threat. On bare feet, she padded to the door. Maybe if she talked fast, he'd just leave. br p 

"What?" she asked in a voice heavy with bravado. br p 

"Still the same tough kid with a chip on her shoulder," Clay said as he entered the room. "A kid who never listens." br p 

"I stopped being a kid a long time ago." br p 

He lifted his eyebrows in disdain. "So I've heard." br p 

She fought the urge to curse him. And won. "What's up, i _Uncle_ /i Clay? I know you didn't hunt me down to reminisce about the family. What do you want?" br p 

He fixed her with a hard stare. "You know exactly why I'm here." br p 

She nodded. "Evangeline." br p 

"You were never to contact her. You broke the arrangement." br p 

"She's my sister. Some bonds can't be broken." br p 

He smirked. "The acting classes have paid off. I almost believed you." br p 

She rolled her eyes. The pompous windbag was a real jackass. His preference for his brother's firstborn was no secret. Ignoring his contempt became second nature after many years of hoping for more. br p 

She opened the door. "Sorry you can't stay." br p 

"How much will it take?" br p 

"I don't want your money." br p 

"That'll be a first." Clay pulled out his wallet. "I have five hundred dollars cash. I can wire twenty-five hundred to your bank in Los Angeles. It'll be there waiting for you when you get there." br p 

"Get out." br p 

"Forty-five hundred." br p 

"I won't tell you again," she said, her jaw set with hurt and humiliation. br p 

"Don't try to play hardball with me, little girl. You're out of your league." br p 

"And you're crossing the line." Duke stood in the doorway. His presence was sudden and stunned Layla to silence. "She doesn't want you here. Goodbye." br p 

Clay didn't argue. "She's not as sweet and innocent as she looks. Be careful." br p 

Duke stepped aside as Clay walked out. After the other man left, he gave her a faint smile. "Are you okay?" br p 

"I will be." br p 

"Do you want me to go after him?" br p 

"No!" She inhaled a shaky breath. "No, just leave him alone. He's not worth it. What are you doing here?" br p 

"Dad interrupted us. I hadn't asked you out for dinner." br p 

Her eyebrows arched in surprise. "Dinner?" br p 

"You do eat." br p 

"It's a way to pass the time." br p 

"My grandmother has a pretty nice restaurant. I can get us a great table on short notice and without reservations. Interested?" br p 

She smiled. Dinner with the handsome Buchanan would be a nice way to past the time while her brain formulated a new plan. br p 

"Very." br p 

- - - br p 

"Am I in love with you?" Kevin slowly repeated Evangeline's question. br p 

She hadn't intended to let him know she'd overhead his conversation with John. But hearing the intense way he defended her tampered with the hole in her heart. Suddenly, she became aware of feeling things. Like how her pulses raced when Kevin touched her hand, smiled at her or held her in his arms. She hadn't imagined how he trembled when he freed her from the burning stake. He didn't pause once to assess his own personal injury. He dove right in and rescued her. That image of him transformed her fiery nightmares into very sweet dreams with fairytale endings. br p 

"That's the question," she said softly. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked it." br p 

He stood and took her hand, leading her to the sofa where they both sat. "You overheard us." br p 

"I was looking for you and then, I heard you and John." br p 

"Are you mad that I wouldn't let him in?" br p 

She mulled over his question. Hearing John's voice made her sick to her stomach. The acrid smell of smoke and the painful realization that he'd never choose her first taunted her senses. Her mother was right. Being with a man who refused to wholly commit to her was the worse mistake she'd ever made. Thank God, she had the good sense to end their relationship. The decision put a hole in her heart, but every day, Kevin's tender loving care repaired the damage. br p 

"You are mad," he said. He sighed. "I can't help that, Evangeline. He's messed up inside. You don't want to be involved with a guy like that." br p 

"You're right. I don't and I'm not." She took his hand and held it between both of hers. "My relationship with John is in the past. I'm living in the present." br p 

He smiled. "That's good to know." br p 

"You still haven't answered my question." br p 

"You noticed that, huh?" He laughed softly. br p 

"It's a big question and I probably have no right to ask—" br p 

"Yes." br p 

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?" br p 

"In love with you," he said in a husky voice. "I'm falling. I tried to stop it, but it's been months in the making. I don't expect you to feel the same. No matter how bad a person can be for you, it can take awhile to get them out of your system." br p 

"Ssh." She pressed her fingers to his mouth. "Don't sell yourself short. You're making it very easy for me to forget about John." br p 

"How easy?" br p 

"This easy." She leaned in with a kiss that deeply conveyed exactly what she felt. br p 

a href"10.htm" Next /a br p ISML TYPE"counter" 


	10. Chapter 10

title Whirlwind by niklovr /title 

Chapter 10 br p 

Layla looked around the Palace restaurant and admired the opulence setting. Her first and last time there had been for Evangeline's party. At that time, she hadn't cared too much about her surroundings. More important things pressed on her mind. Those things still took precedence over the meal and her company, but there was nothing she could do about that. At least not at that moment. br p 

"A penny for your thoughts," Duke said as he poured more wine into her glass. His electric blue eyes danced in the candlelight. His smile was warm and welcoming. br p 

"Just a penny?" she asked. br p 

"I could offer more," he said, his tone teasing and light, "but maybe I should let you set the price." br p 

Clay's voice and degrading offer suddenly came to mind. Humiliation left a bitter taste in her mouth. She cringed and looked away. Her father's brother still had an uncanny ability to make her feel totally worthless. br p 

Duke reached across the table to cover her hand with his. "I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry if I offended you." br p 

His touch sizzled, instantly reminding her of their one time fling in a hot, Texas dorm room. She was a flighty girl back then. Living life on the edge was second nature. She never imagined how being forced to slow down and become accountable would change her life. br p 

"You didn't offend me. The words reminded me of my dear, sweet uncle." br p 

"I wasn't sure if I should ask..." Duke spoke slowly as if he was pondering the weight of each word. "Your conversation didn't seem friendly. Was he threatening you?" br p 

"He's all talk," she said with a shrug. br p 

He shook his head. "I don't buy that. I saw the look in your eyes. In fact, it's still there. I know we don't know each other well, but you can talk to me. I'm a good listener." br p 

"I don't want to burden you. It's not important." br p 

"I don't believe you." br p 

His blunt honesty surprised her. Her experience with men rarely involved truth. They looked at her and saw an illusion of the kind of woman they wanted her to be. She saw them as a means to an ends. br p 

"How well do you know Evangeline?" The words escaped before she could stop them. br p 

"She's brilliant and beautiful, too. My dad and Grandpa Asa are crazy about her." br p 

"What about you?" br p 

"Me?" His eyebrows rose as he pointed to his chest. "I'm not crazy about her not the way my dad is." He laughed softly. "My dad cares about her a lot. I like her because I think she'd be good for him and because she's a nice person. But I'm not interested in her. Not in i _that_ /i way." br p 

Layla nodded once. "Oh." br p 

His brows furrowed together in a crinkled line. "Why all the questions?" br p 

"Has your father told you about me?" br p 

Duke shook his head. "I got the feeling today that he didn't like us talking to each other, but he hasn't told me why. I love my dad, but he doesn't run my life. What are you afraid my dad said?" br p 

"Evangeline and I are half sisters. She didn't know about me until the night of her big event. I was our father's dirty little secret." br p 

"Oh. I—I didn't know." br p 

"It's not something i _The Banner_ /i would run on the first page, is it?" Layla chuckled to take the sting out of her words. "Your dad thinks I came to Llanview to make trouble for Evangeline, but that's not true. I'm only here for one thing." br p 

"To get to know your sister?" br p 

"No," she said with a small shake of her head. "She has something I need, and for the life of me, I don't know how to ask her for it." br p 

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." br p 

She moved her wineglass to the side and captured Duke's full attention as she told him everything. br p 

- - - br p 

The morning sun shone brightly on the eastern horizon of the Buchanan estate. Evangeline wanted desperately to enjoy the view, but a huge, stately four-legged beast had her full attention. br p 

Kevin reached over and squeezed her glove-covered hands. "Relax your grip. Miss Marple is the gentlest thoroughbred in the stable. I promise." br p 

"I believe you." Evangeline sucked in a deep breath. Horseback riding had never been her thing. Give her a tennis racket or a pair of ballet slippers and she can amaze a crowd. Put her on a saddle and she was ready to hide behind the crowd. br p 

"Would it help if I said we're almost there?" br p 

"More than you'll ever know," she said in a breathless whisper. br p 

"We're almost there." br p 

"Are you humoring me?" She hated being afraid of anything. Strength had always been her ally. Even when that madman had her captive, she refused to knuckle under to fear. On this supposedly fun morning excursion, she was determined to remain strong. br p 

"Not at all." Kevin released her hands to point at a tree a few feet away. "That's it. Do you think you can make it there?" br p 

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. br p 

He laughed. Evangeline couldn't help but smile in return. "I'm not over reacting." br p 

"No, you're not." His expression sobered. "You're doing a great job for a first timer. By the time I'd done with you, no one will know..." br p 

"Know what, Buchanan?" br p 

He gave her a wide grin that made her toes tingle. "I'm not about to incriminate myself, counselor." br p 

He quickly slid from his horse, dropped the reins and moved to hers. "Whoa there, Miss Marple. Just relax. She'll get the hang of it." br p 

"Very funny." br p 

Kevin placed his hands around Evangeline's waist and carefully lowered her to the ground. As if it was second nature, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders just as her feet touched the grass. br p 

"Why do I get the feeling this is exactly where you want me?" br p 

He shrugged. "Probably because you're a very astute woman. Or maybe I'm a man with obvious intentions." br p 

"Prove it." br p 

As soon as the words touched the air, Kevin's mouth claimed hers. His tongue parted her lips in exquisite, sensual precision. Blood pumped wildly in her veins as his hands dipped low to cup her backside and bring her front in contact with his hardening arousal. Low growls came from deep within him. In a rhythm as old as time, their hips shuddered in unison. When the kiss ended, she gasped for air and hungered for more. br p 

"How's that?" he asked in a husky voice. br p 

Words escaped her as she pressed the back of her hand to her still tingling mouth. "I have no further questions." br p 

"I'm not moving too fast." His words were a statement as well as an inquiry. "After everything you've been through..." br p 

"I'm healing." She smiled. "You don't have to worry about rushing me. It's not something you would do." br p 

"I wouldn't intentionally set out to, but... I don't want to hurt you." br p 

"Not wanting to is half the battle." He took her hand and she let him lead her to the base of the large oak tree. "What do you have planned for me out here?" br p 

"Hold that thought." He jogged back to their grazing horses. He grabbed a blanket and a basket before hurrying back to her. "Breakfast in the morning sunshine." He spread the blanket on the ground and set the basket in the middle. "We have everything. Fruit, coffee, juice... What's your pleasure?" he asked as they sat. br p 

She tugged off her gloves. "Surprise me." br p 

He removed his gloves and dove into the basket. As he pulled out the containers of food, she peeked inside each one. br p 

"Strawberries. Whipped cream. Chocolate syrup," she said. "I've never had breakfast quite like this before." br p 

"There's a first time for everything, darling." He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "Sometimes, it's good to break free of the same old routine, you know?" br p 

She smiled. "You have an answer for everything." br p 

"On my good days." He poured steaming coffee into two mugs. "I hope you like it with a hint of amaretto liqueur." br p 

"Sounds delicious." She took a mug from him and then took his hand. The white bandage covered his palm. An instant reminder of what he'd endured to save her life. "Does it hurt much?" br p 

"Not really." br p 

She gave him a stern look. "Kevin." br p 

"Evangeline," he said her name with heavy, sensual overtones. br p 

She shivered from head to toe. br p 

"Don't change the subject," she warned. "I'm so sorry you were hurt." br p 

"Not half as sorry as I am about what happened to you. I shouldn't have let you walk off alone. You were upset. I should have come with you." br p 

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." br p 

He traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips. "It's not yours either. Thank God we found you." br p 

"I do. All the time." br p 

"Bo says they're getting closer to finding that maniac. Sooner or later, he'll slip up. I won't let him get away with what he did to you." br p 

"Not just me. Your sister, too. He hurt Natalie, too." br p 

Kevin frowned. "I know my sister well enough to know that she's not completely innocent in all this. She entered our family as if we owed her something and she's worked overtime to collect on that bill ever since." br p 

"Do you ever wonder what her life was like?" Even though she asked about Natalie, Evangeline's thoughts were on Layla. br p 

"She lived with Roxy. She's not the most stable person in the word, but it's obvious she loves Natalie. No one's childhood is idyllic. It's just a fact of life." br p 

"I had a great childhood...at least I thought I did." He pulled her into the circle of his arms and she rested against his chest as she spoke. "When I look back now, I can see small hints that I was too unaware to notice. Daddy's indiscretion hurt Mom, but she toughed it out until I graduated from high school. I wanted to believe they were happy and in love. I can see now that they were only going through the motions." br p 

"They wanted to give you the perfect life," he said. "Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right decision about Duke. Lee Ann and I were so young when we had him. Both kids. I couldn't see myself putting my life on hold for anyone. When I look at him, I feel guilty because I'm not the reason he's the man he is today. I should have taken a more active role." br p 

"Duke loves you and you love him." br p 

"Yes. He's a good son." br p 

"I don't know what to do about Layla," she said in the following silence. "A part of me wants to get to know her. Another part resents her like crazy. But she's innocent in all this." br p 

"Do you really believe that?" br p 

"She's not responsible for our father's choices." br p 

Kevin tightened his arms around her. "I can't shake the feeling that she wants something from you." br p 

"Maybe all she wants is to get to know me. It couldn't have been easy knowing about me while knowing that I was clueless. I can't imagine how that made her feel." br p 

"Promise me one thing," he said quietly. br p 

"What?" She tilted her head to read his eyes. br p 

"You'll wait a few days before contacting her. I don't want you to get anywhere near her without knowing all the facts." br p 

She frowned. "You're having her investigated." br p 

"Yes and I'll know something soon." He paused a moment before adding, "Are you mad?" br p 

"I know I should be," she said, "but I trust you." br p 

"Thank you." br p 

a href"11.htm" Next /a br p ISML TYPE"counter" 


	11. Chapter 11

Whirlwind by niklovr

Chapter 11

Kevin read Ethan's report several times. The information would be traumatic if it were true. He closed the folder and locked it inside his desk before he gave his private investigator his full attention.

"How accurate is that?"

Ethan frowned. "You've worked with me long enough to know that I only produce the truth."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Kevin said by way of apology. "Layla tried to disrupt Evangeline's life on one of the most important nights of her life. I need to be positive that she's who she claims to be and that there is no doubt as to what she wants."

"You can be positive," Ethan said. "I stand by my work."

"I know you do." Kevin pulled out his checkbook and quickly scribbled a figure that would more than compensate the investigator and soothe his bruised ego. "Thank you. I appreciate how quickly you completed the investigation."

"Obviously time is of the essence." Ethan pocketed the check without pausing to glance at it. "If you need anything else, you know how to reach me."

"Will do."

Ethan left. Kevin used the ensuing silence to weigh his options. His newfound knowledge couldn't be taken lightly. He had no choice but to tell Evangeline everything. The question was how.

"Hi."

The object of his thoughts floated into the room like an angel with invisible wings. He tried to summon his usual smile of joy at seeing her. But Ethan's report preyed on his thoughts. Until he resolved the issues presented, he wouldn't be much use to Evangeline.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ethan Bennett just left," he said, moving across the room to take her hand. "He's the private investigator I hired..."

"To get the goods on Layla," she finished for him. Her fingers flexed nervously against his palm. "Well? How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad," he replied. "Let's sit down."

She sat without objecting. Her eyes widened. "I don't like dramatic pauses. Just tell me what he found out."

"She's really your sister," Kevin began.

Evangeline nodded. "I know. My mom and Uncle Clay confirmed it. That can't be the worst of it."

"No, it isn't." He swallowed hard. Bearing this kind of news wasn't easy. He couldn't predict how Evangeline would react. Regardless her response, he'd be there for her all the way.

"Kevin, you're starting to scare me. Out with it. _Please_."

"Layla has a daughter. A baby really. Anyway, the baby is aplastic anemia and needs a matching donor for a bone marrow transplant. Layla tried but she isn't a match. I think she came here hoping that you would be."

"Oh, dear God." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Why didn't she just tell me that?"

"I don't know. Apparently, Layla's lived her life on the edge. Living like that can make a person wary."

"Where is the baby?" she asked.

"She's in Los Angeles at the UCLA Medical Center."

"What's her name?"

"Emerest," Kevin said quietly.

"That's an odd name," she murmured under her breath as she abruptly stood. "I need to see Layla. I have to talk to her, face to face."

"I'll take you."

He rose from the sofa. Seconds later, Evangeline was in his arms, hugging him in a tight embrace. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I pray that we're not too late."

"Let's hurry."

- - -

Evangeline glanced around the Angel Square Hotel without any twinges of nostalgia. After breaking up with John, she never imagined having a reason to return. It was funny how Fate worked. Kevin took her hand and they quickly climbed the steps to Layla's room.

He knocked on the door and Evangeline called out, "Layla, it's me, Evangeline. Please open the door. We need to talk."

A series of locks clicking open sounded from the other side of the door. Then, Layla appeared in the doorway. Her red-rimmed eyes said things that Evangeline hoped were not true. She released Kevin's hand and moved into the room.

"How's Emerest?" she asked without preamble. "Please tell me I'm not too late."

Layla released an audible gasp. "How did you...?" Then, she glanced past Evangeline to Kevin. "Your rich boyfriend had me investigated."

"Does it matter?" Evangeline asked. "Please, all I want to do is help."

"What a sudden change of heart." Hurt and anger laced Layla's voice. "Now, in my hour of need, we're family."

"You know I never knew about you," Evangeline said. "My parents made that decision and I apologize for them and for how they made..._make_ you feel."

"I wish I could believe you."

Kevin stepped forward. "Your little girl is very sick. Does any of this other stuff really matter right now?"

"Kevin's right," Evangeline added. "We can play the blame game later. I'm here and I want to help. I want to be tested to see if I'm a match."

"It's not a pleasant procedure," Layla advised. Fresh tears watered her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the moisture.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Layla asked.

"I'm sure. She's my niece and you're my sister. I need to try."

"Okay." Layla's hands shook as she reached for the telephone book and telephone. "I'll see if we can get the next flight out. Maybe they'll have something on standby."

Kevin took the telephone and book from her. "My private jet is waiting for us at our landing strip. Get whatever you need and we can leave right now."

Tears rolled unchecked down Layla's cheeks. "Thank you."

- - -

Layla's tale about her sick baby daughter tortured Duke. For days, he pondered ways to help. He longed to discuss the details with his father, but he promised Layla to keep quiet. In turn, he made her promise that if she ever needed him, she wouldn't hesitate to come to him.

An accounting error kept him at BE longer than usual. He returned home to find Kevin and Evangeline gone. His great grandfather didn't have any information so Duke climbed the winding staircase to his room. Once there, the nagging thoughts that plagued his mind took over.

_Emerest_.

Layla's little girl was only fifteen months old. Duke grabbed a notepad and quickly sketched a fifteen month calendar.

He counted backwards and reached a conclusion that rocked his world.

What if he was the baby's father?


	12. Chapter 12

Whirlwind by niklovr

Chapter 12

Kevin held Evangeline's hand as they waited for the results of the test. The private waiting area kept them locked away in solitude. Layla had left them to check on Emerest. Evangeline hoped to meet her young niece very soon. With everything so tense between them, she hadn't pressed the issue with Layla. In time, maybe the younger woman would realize that Evangeline no longer harbored any ill will toward her.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Kevin said quietly. "How are you holding up?"

"I've had better days." She smiled as he kissed her hand. "You're spoiling me, Buchanan."

"It's second nature. I'd give you the world if I could."

"I wish..."

The words lodged in her throat. She couldn't bear to say them out loud. It wasn't fair to Kevin. He had no control over miracles that could save the little baby's life.

"I know." He released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I wish for it, too."

The mournful tone of his voice captured her attention. Not too long ago, he learned the truth about his infant son. "Being here is bringing back memories, isn't it?"

"About Ace?" He cleared his throat. "I'll always love him, but he's not mine. He's with people who care about him. Don't worry about me. Save your prayers for Emerest."

"You are always the strong protector. It's okay to admit to needing someone to lean on," she said softly. "Believe me, I know. What did you tell me once? About tough girls crying?"

"I never really talk about Ace," he said. "No one ever mentions him so I... I just keep those thoughts to myself. It's no slight against you."

"You don't have to hide your sadness and disappointment from me. Not ever. I couldn't bear it."

He nodded once. "If I do, it's not intentional. What we have is different for me. I don't want to mess things up. I know you're still processing what happened with John. I'm trying so hard to give you the time and space you need—"

"I told you before that John is in the past."

"The past has a nasty way of resurrecting itself at the oddest moments."

"What would you do if Kelly suddenly came back into your life? Would you run to her?"

"More like away from her," he said with a deep chuckle. "And then I'd call the police."

"Kevin, I'm being serious. What if she gets the help she needs and becomes a whole person and when she's released, she comes looking for you, hoping to make amends?"

He frowned. "I'm not at the forgiveness stage, yet, Evangeline. She lied to me. She pretended someone else's baby was ours and then she blamed me for it. I'm no saint, but I'm not a monster either. The state of our marriage wasn't contingent on how many heirs we produced. Yes, I wanted children with her, but not like that. For awhile, I almost believed her accusations about me."

"She was grasping at straws. People stuck in an abyss like that do that," she said.

"You wouldn't. I've been with you every day since... Never once have you pointed the finger at John for his hesitation. You're a candidate for sainthood." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Seeing John's indecisiveness hurt. It's something I'll never forget even though I'm trying so hard to forgive him."

"Sainthood."

"No!" She nudged his ribs. "Not sainthood. Self-preservation. Hating him could consume my life and make me ignore what's good about it. That moment forced me to realize that John didn't love me. It was a harsh way to learn that lesson, but I learned it. And I'm moving on."

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled. "I'm proud of both of us. Thank you so much for bringing Layla and me here. Thank you for looking into her background and getting to the heart of her arrival. Deep down, I think she was afraid to ask me. She was scared I'd reject her, too."

"That's because she doesn't know you and know what a good soul you have."

She blushed. "Buchanan, I swear you're great for my ego."

"I'm just telling it like it is."

Layla and Emerest's primary physician, Dr. Simone Hardy entered the room. The devastated look on Layla's face broke Evangeline's heart. She moved from Kevin's comforting touch to stand by her sister's side.

"I wasn't a match," she said in hoarse voice.

Layla shook her head. "No."

"What else can we do?" Kevin joined them in the center of the room.

"There's nothing else you can do," Layla said. "Evangeline was my last hope."

"What about Uncle Clay or Henry?"

"They won't do it," Layla said.

Evangeline frowned. "Have you asked them?"

"I don't have to." Layla ran a hand through her hair. Her shoulders slumped and she looked ready to fall.

Evangeline stood poised, ready to catch her sister if Layla's knees weakened. Tears blurred Evangeline's vision. "There has to be something or someone else who can be tested."

"What about Emerest's father?" Kevin asked.

Layla's jaw tightened. She turned her back to them as she said, "I don't know who he is, and Emerest's illness is my punishment for being wild and reckless."

Evangeline sighed. She couldn't imagine the life Layla led, but she wouldn't dare pass judgment. "This is not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Does the match have to come from a blood relative?" Kevin asked. "If not, test me."

"Before you test him, you should give me a try." Duke's sudden appearance shocked Evangeline to the core.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

Duke headed straight to Layla. He clasped her hands when she tried to move away from him. "It's possible, isn't it? I could be Emerest's father, couldn't I?"

"I think so, but I don't know. God, I wish I knew." She broke into sobs.

He pulled her into his arms. "Stop blaming yourself. You weren't the only one who was reckless." He directed his attention to the doctor. "How soon can you test me?"

"We can do it right now," Dr. Hardy said. "Follow me."

Duke stroked Layla's back before he released her and followed the doctor from the waiting room. Evangeline looked at Kevin. The stunned look on his face mirrored what she felt. She didn't know what to say, but the tense silence demanded soothing words.

"Layla..."

"You think I'm a slut," she said in choked whisper. "I never did anything for money so at least I'm clear of being a whore. Don't hold anything back. There's nothing you can say that's worse than what I already think of myself. Emerest doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you." Evangeline patted her shoulder. "Let's sit for awhile."

"Would either of you like coffee or water or something?" Kevin asked.

Layla shook her head. Evangeline said, "Nothing for me. Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

After he left, Layla's mouth twisted into a faint smile. "I bet he's dying over the thought of being a grandfather to my child."

"Kevin's in shock."

"Shock." Layla released curt laugh.

"Not in a bad way. He didn't know that you and Duke know each other. He's allowed to be surprised."

"You're so diplomatic."

"That may be an oversimplification of who I am," Evangeline replied. "Let's make a deal. I won't pass judgment on you and you won't pass judgment on me. Can we do that?"

"Old habits die hard, but I'll try."

They shared a few moments of companionable silence. Kevin returned. Apparently aware of Evangeline need to get to know her sister, he sat on the other side of the room. Several times, he caught Evangeline's eye and smiled. She appreciated his presence. Just seeing him there gave her peace.

"I bet you're wondering where my mother is," Layla said.

"I wondered."

"Lisa and Nicole couldn't be further apart in temperament or maternal devotion." Layla folded her arms around herself. "I don't know if she ever loved our father. He was her ticket to security and I was supposed to cinch the deal. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work out that way."

"Where is she now?"

Layla shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Once I hit eighteen, she said her duties were over. I haven't seen her since."

"How did you survive?" Evangeline couldn't imagine not having the support of her family. Maybe if she had known about Layla earlier, the younger woman's life would have been much different.

"I did the best I could. Clifton set up a savings account that Nicole couldn't touch. Clay has dropped a few bills my way to guarantee that I stay as far away as possible. I won't pretend to be an angel. I took the money. What I didn't waste having fun, I used for acting classes."

"You're an actress."

Layla smiled. "I'm a little bit of everything."

"Have you had much success?"

"A few months before Emerest's diagnosis, I got a national commercial. It's helped to take care of her medical expenses."

"You don't have to worry about that now," Evangeline said.

Layla stiffened. "I don't want your charity."

"I'm not offering charity. It's an investment in my niece's future."

- - -

Duke anticipated his father cornering him as soon as he returned to the waiting room. "Dad, I know what you're going to say—"

"How can you when I don't know myself?" Kevin asked. "I don't know what to say. I've been sitting there trying to think of the right words, but I keep drawing a blank. Why didn't you tell me?"

"About Layla?" Duke shrugged. He glanced across the room at the two sisters. They seemed to be getting along and he was glad about that. "I knew you didn't like her so I didn't see the point."

"I thought we were doing better than that."

"It's complicated, Dad." Duke swallowed hard. "We had one night together. How do you explain a one nighter to your father?"

"Were you drunk?"

"No!" Duke ran a hand through his hair. This was the conversation he dreaded. He sighed. "There was a party. We clicked."

"Why didn't you pursue a relationship?"

"Because when I woke up the next morning, she was gone. I asked around, but her friends weren't talking. In the end, I chalked it up to an incredible experience. When I opened the door and saw her standing on the other side, I thought a miracle had happened. Now, I'm hoping for another one."

Kevin nodded. "Do you want to be the father of her baby?"

"Yes. I haven't even met her, but I want that more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

The door to the waiting room creaked open. Everyone turned their attention to Dr. Hardy who stood there. "I have the results."

Duke stood. "Am I a match?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Whirlwind by niklovr

Chapter 13

Twenty four hours after the procedure Duke couldn't stand another moment without meeting his daughter. He stumbled from his hospital bed and made it to the door. Layla and the nurse caught him as his knees started to give.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Mr. Buchanan," the nurse added. "Your body needs time to recover."

"I don't care about time. I need to see Emerest. I need to see for myself that she's doing better."

"I can't okay that—"

"I don't need your okay," Duke countered. "I'm her father and I'm going. Even if I have to crawl to her room."

"Duke, relax." Layla stroked his arm. "Can you get him a wheelchair?"

"I'll see what I can do."

As the nurse walked away, Duke muttered, "She'd better do more than see."

"You're starting to act like your father," Layla half-joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Family is important to Buchanans."

"I can see that." She wrapped her arm high around his waist. "Come sit on the bed until she comes back."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm standing right here until she comes back. And if she doesn't return within the next two minutes, I'm going to Emerest's room without her."

"I'll take you to her room."

He gave her a tight smile. The bone marrow transplant wasn't an easy procedure to endure. His backside still ached, but that didn't compare with the ache in his heart. So much time had passed. He'd already missed the first fifteen months of his daughter's life. He couldn't stand to miss another minute.

"Here she comes," Layla said.

Layla and the nurse carefully eased him onto the wheelchair. Beads of sweat cropped his forehead and salted his upper lip. He licked the perspiration away and settled himself on the chair. Discomfort didn't compare to his need to see his child.

They wheeled him to the pediatric intensive care unit. Layla pulled on sterile hospital scrubs and a mask. Duke waited patiently as they suited him up the same.

"We have to be careful that she doesn't get an infection," Layla said.

"I understand." He pushed himself from the chair.

"Duke, wait—"

"I don't want her first memory of me is to be in a wheelchair," he said in a voice husky with emotion. His heart started to race. Emerest's very first memories didn't include him. He'd spend the rest of their lives making up for that.

"Can I lean on you?"

Layla nodded. "Of course."

She waited for him to put his arm around her shoulder. Taking careful, measured steps, they entered their daughter's room. Duke's first sight of his peacefully, sleeping daughter took his breath away. He'd never doubt the possibility of love at first sight ever again.

His gaze locked with Layla's and he felt the emotion twofold. Now that he had mother and daughter in his life, he didn't plan to relinquish hold of either of them.

- - -

Evangeline stepped onto the deck and admired the endless waves of the Pacific. Stars twinkled in the sky and their reflection shone brilliantly in the blue water. She'd forgotten how much she loved the West Coast. The California coastline brought a welcome change to Llanview's landscape. A chilly breeze blew from the ocean. She shivered. A moment later, Kevin's arms locked around her from behind.

"I should have known you'd have a house in Malibu," she said, sliding her hands over his.

"A ski lodge in Aspen, a penthouse in Manhattan and a villa in—"

"Stop." She turned within the circle of his arms. "That wasn't an invitation to list your real estate. I know you're wealthy. _Very_ wealthy."

He drew his eyebrows together in a frown. "Does that bother you?"

"Your money?"

He nodded. "You're an independent woman who's used to taking care of herself."

"You're a man who likes taking care of people that he cares about."

"People I _love_," he said. "I look into your eyes and I see the possibility of a wonderful future...with you."

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on his conviction. "You're that sure about us."

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

Another stronger breeze blew. Goosebumps covered her arms and back. He rubbed his hands over her, warming her with his masterful touch. Then, he took her hand and led her back inside. After he closed and locked the glass doors, he joined her on the sofa.

He held her hand between both of his. "I promised I wouldn't push you."

"You're not." She paused as she smiled. "That's the wonderful thing about being with you. You honor your promises."

"I won't ask for details about you and John."

She shook her head. "You don't need to. He's in the past and that's where my relationship with him is. I won't lie to you. I cared very deeply for him. There was a time when I thought I wanted him in my life forever."

"But that's in the past, too?" Kevin asked.

"It's dead and buried." She gently caressed his cheek. The hint of stubble prickled the palm of her hand. "I've been scared about our relationship."

"Why?"

"I was afraid of using you to get past the hurt."

"You shouldn't have that fear. You're not a user." He kissed her palm. With slow deliberation, he kissed each finger and drew her thumb into his mouth. "You're a beautiful, compassionate woman. You're far too good for me, but I won't let that stop me from loving you and taking care of you for as long as you let me."

"That sounds like an offer." She inhaled a sharp breath. The words escaped before she could stop herself from saying them aloud.

He smiled. "More like the foreshadowing of a proposal, but not now. Later, when we're both ready and when you're sure about what you feel for me."

- - -

_Six months later..._

The first rays of the early morning sunlight filtered through the lace curtains. From the intensity of the beams, Kevin guessed the second day of his Texas honeymoon would be a scorcher. His beautiful bride snuggled closer to him as slumber continued to claim her. He brushed Evangeline's long, dark tresses from her face. An overwhelming sensation of love gripped his heart.

A few days ago, they took their vows. When she looked into his eyes and promised to love him forever, he believed her, but more than that, she believed. From the first moment they met, he sensed she possessed the possibility of changing his life. For some reason, Fate kept throwing them together...during Asa's case, at Christmas and after her breakup with John. Strong unseen powers couldn't be denied. He surrendered first. Knowing that actions meant more than words, he gave her his all. Her surrender came soon after the bonds of distrust created by John's betrayal loosened and disappeared. Kevin thanked God that he had the patience to wait it all out.

Feeling her wide eyed gaze on him, he turned his head to meet her eyes. "Good morning, Cookie."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Good morning, Cupcake."

"It is," he said. "The first of many. How did you sleep?"

"I kept having the same dream."

He frowned. "What dream?"

"It went something like this," she murmured seductively.

Her hands took a slow path down his torso. A low growl of anticipation came from deep in his throat. When she closed her mouth over his, he was more than ready to thoroughly explore her depths.

Slow and deep, his tongue dove inside her mouth and collided with hers. A passionate duel ignited. The kiss soared to decadent heights as Kevin rolled her onto her back. Her thighs parted, giving him free access to the pleasures at the center. Hardness plundered her liquid core.

"Yes, Cupcake," she murmured, grasping his backside. Her hips rolled in unison to his thrusts. "Just like that. Don't stop. Please, love, don't stop."

Her encouragement came in gasps. That sexy tone of her voice warned him that ecstasy was only a few strokes away. Wanting to prolong the moment, he willed himself to slow down. The force of his restraint brought beads of perspiration to his forehead. As he raised up to gaze upon the love reflected in her eyes, a droplet fell to her top lip. Without batting an eye, she licked her mouth. A wicked gleam flickered in her chocolate orbs. His decision to delay her ride to fulfillment would cost him.

Her slender hands slid up his chest. She used her thumbnails to torment the tiny, hard tips of his chest. He barely had a chance to react when suddenly, she pushed him onto his back.

"Evangeline," he groaned.

"Hmm?"

Her incredible skill of squeeze and release drove all thought from his mind. Kevin gripped her hips. With hard thrusts of his hips, he accepted her silent challenge.

Dark hair framing her face like a halo and her honey brown shoulders and breasts glistening, she tilted her head back and rode him hard, bringing him to the edge of ecstasy several times without taking him over. Although he started the game, he quickly reached his breaking point and knew the exact caress that would have her falling into the precipice of pure joy.

Keeping his left hand low on her hip, he moved his other hand to their joined flesh. He slipped two fingers inside and easily located her hot button. Circular strokes to the slippery nubbin made her squeal with delight. Within moments, her velvet grip clenched him to submission. His back arched as he cried out and his seed filled her.

Later, he curled his body around her. Their labored breathing returned to normal. The distinct pounding in his chest lessened. He caught his breath and found his voice.

"That was some dream."

She held his hands and snuggled against him. "I have it all the time. The only thing better than dreaming about you is the reality of being loved by you. I love you so much, Kevin."

"I love you, too," he said the words easily, "with all my heart."

"I know."

"Sounds like my tough girl is melting." He nuzzled her ear.

"Into a puddle. I used to be scared of marriage. Now all I can do is look forward to sharing the rest of my life with you."

"So do I, Mrs. Buchanan. So do I."

The End


End file.
